Rely
by Wendy402
Summary: "A relationship needs two people. In this case, me and you. If you try to stand on only one leg, you'll eventually fall." He took her small hand in his, lacing their fingers together tightly. "So for goodness sake, rely on me as well." [NanamiXTomoe]


**Short one-shot about Tomoe and Nanami! Haha I just find them _super _****cute, so I couldn't help but write something like this. Note: they are dating in this one-shot.**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny and peaceful day, a week after Nanami Momozono started avoiding her most trustworthy shinshi.

It was a warm, sunny and peaceful day, but for him, it couldn't have been worse.

Tomoe, the most responsible out of everyone in the Mikage Shrine, sat at the back porch restlessly, glaring at a rather unfortunate tree with his cold, violet eyes.

He ground his teeth in frustration, as Mizuki floated by cheerfully, as he always is, and sat down next to the fox.

"To-mo-e~" The snake chirped, linking his arm with Tomoe's pushily. "What's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me," He spat venomously at Mizuki, shaking his arm off with a grunt of disgust. "Go back to work."

"I could say the same to you." He retorted, leaned on his hand, earning a snort in return.

"Nanami-chan..." Mizuki grinned in satisfaction as Tomoe stiffened next to him. "She's been acting weird all week, hasn't she?"

"I don't know," The fox growled in response, standing up and dusting off his milk white yukata. "I don't care."

"You don't _care?_" Mizuki asked, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Then you wouldn't mind if I _comforted _her either, would you?" A shiver ran down his spine as Tomoe turned towards him with an awfully sweet smile.

"Of _course_ I wouldn't mind. However, I'm in an extraordinarily bad mood right now," Tomoe's smile widened. "I wonder how Nanami will think of _snake soup_ as a side dish tonight?" Mizuki's face paled at the mere thought before backing away slowly and ran to the other side of the shrine in a blink of an eye.

"Tomoe's being a _bully!_" The said shinshi snickered at the childish behavior before making his way to the kitchen, wondering about the evening meal.

_What should I make for Nanami tonight..._Tomoe thought as he tapped a long, slim finger on the side of his chin. _Nanami..._

Slamming the counter of the kitchen loudly, the kitsune snarled in annoyance.

"Tomoe-dono!" Onikiri and Kotetsu called in alarm as they flew to his side, inspecting his pale hand. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." He growled at them, waving them off with his other hand. "Tell the snake to go to the human market and buy some sweet fish for dinner." Bowing under the order, they left immediately to find Mizuki who was still mumbling something about Tomoe being a mean bully.

It was a warm, sunny and peaceful day, a week after Nanami Momozono started avoiding her most trustworthy shinshi.

* * *

**_«Rewind: 1 week_**

"To-mo-e!" Nanami greeted enthusiastically, her large chocolate orbs glittering in anticipation.

"You're too loud, Nanami." The said male answered half-heartedly and coldly while tending to the garden. It was the middle of August, and the weeds around the garden was growing unusually fast; the heat lingering persistently in the air was not helping much either.

"Ami called and asked if I wanted to go to the summer festival with her," Nanami stated, crouching next to the familiar who did not slow down his pace and worked at lightning speed. "Kei's going too."

"And?" The fox urged, not really caring about such mundane things.

"I want to go," She stated with a matter-of-fact-tone, narrowing her eyes on the side of his head. "I'm going to Ami's house later in the afternoon." Tomoe's ears perked up at the statement and snapped his head towards her.

_"What?"_ He asked incredulously, his eyes twitching.

"I'm going to Ami's house later in the afternoon." Nanami repeated impatiently, and they glared at each for a while before Tomoe ground his teeth and pulled at a rather unfortunate plant roughly.

"No you're not," He grumbled as he continued what he was doing, a scowl on his face. "You didn't even finish the new talismans for our worshipers."

"I'll do those later," She waved him off before standing up and brushing the grass off her skirt. "We'll be at the festival at seven tonight. Come meet us at the gate if you want to come, 'kay? Tell Mizuki for me." She grinned before skipping off to her room to prepare her leave.

* * *

Nanami was the last one to show up at Ami's house, as expected since she lived so much farther away than Kei did.

"Now that everyone's here," Ami grinned as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's have a _girls' talk!_" Kei scoffed at her friend as she curled a strand of her orange hair around her index finger.

"Girls' talk?" Nanami was clueless as ever as she stared blankly at her two friends who looked at her in shock.

"Girls' talk about _romance _of course!" Ami gasped as Kei shook her head in disbelief.

"Now speaking of romance," Ami gave out a sweet smile and nudged Kei in the arm playfully. "Didn't you get a new boyfriend?" Kei stiffened as her eyes darkened.

"We broke up." She spat venomously and the two girls gasped out in shock.

_"What?" _Kei waved them off dismissively with her right hand, obviously unwilling to talk about what happened. "Never mind me. How about you, Ami?" The said girl's face grew completely red as she shyly giggled.

"Kurama-kun has been a lot nicer and also started paying more attention to me recently," she couldn't help but grin. "I think I'm falling more and more in love with him everyday."

"That's good." Kei and Nanami laughed as they gave her a playful nudge to tease her, earning them a nice, red face.

"Don't tease me!" She cried, covering her face with her arms. "It's embarrassing!" Laughing they both nodded, and Kei gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Alright, alright, we won't tease you anymore." Kei's smile widened as she turned her head towards the last girl to speak, and as if Ami sensed the change of aura, lifted her head to stare at Nanami as well. "How about _you_, Nanami?"

"M-Me?" She pointed at herself and gave out a small laugh. "Just the usual." Ami and Kei both leaned in closer she their faces were almost touching as they bore holes into Nanami's eyes.

"The _usual?_ You're not making progress _at all?_" Nanami winced at the words, and nervously nodded her head. Sighing, Kei backed off and leaned back, her arms propping her up as she took a handful of chips laying inches away from her.

"Maybe it's because you're relying on him too much." Nanami and Ami both turned to her and waited for her to continue.

"What?" She asked weirdly at the two girls who wouldn't stop staring at her.

"What do you mean I'm relying on him too much?" Nanami urged, worry lacing her voice.

"Well, whenever you're in trouble he always comes to help you right? He cooks all your meals, takes care of your laundry...In other words, he does everything for you. You're like a spoiled princess." Kei explained as she chewed on the chips and flipped through a fashion magazine.

"That's true..." Nanami sighed dejectedly. "What should I do then?" Popping the last bits of crumbs into her mouth, Kei let a devilish grin break out.

"Be more independent." She ordered as she wagged her finger towards the chocolate haired girl. "Show him you can take care of yourself. He might be more attracted of you then." A wave of energy flooded into Nanami once she heard that and made a fist pump.

"By the way, is he coming to the festival tonight?" Ami asked curiously as her eyes sparkled.

"I'm not sure, but I think so." Nanami answered with a smile.

"Then tonight it is." Kei announced. "You're going to show him how reliable you are."

"I'll definitely show him I can be independent!" She cheered along with her friends. She was determined not to rely on him...starting _now_.

* * *

"Ah, the human festivals are so crowded." Mizuki said as he tried looking above the river of people crowding around the stalls lined on both sides of the road. "Are you sure we're supposed to wait here, fox?"

"Of course." He replied curtly, tapping his foot impatiently. "It's already 7:15. Nanami is late."

"Tomoe! Mizuki!" A familiar voice called cheerfully over the bustling noise as three girls clad in yukatas made their way to the two males.

"Nanami-chan! You look so cute in that yukata!" Mizuki praised as Nanami twirled in front of him happily.

"How do I look, Tomoe?" She asked sweetly and Tomoe stared at her with an indifferent expression.

"It's ok." He replied simply, tucking his hands inside his yukata sleeve. Pouting, Nanami hooked her arm with Mizuki's and went on ahead with her friends. Tomoe couldn't help but grin a little at her reaction; it was hard not to tease her. In all honesty, she looked great, wearing a pink-purple flower patterned yukata; a pattern that he loved to see her wear.

"Tomoe!" Nanami called happily as she waved him over to the stall. "Candy apples!"

"You want one?" Tomoe asked as he reached in his yukata for his wallet, but was swiftly stopped by Nanami.

"I'll pay." She stated sternly and searched in her little pouch for her wallet. Checking inside, she stuffed it quickly back into her bag and laughed.

"On second thought, I want to look around more before I buy anything." She turned on her heals and headed towards another stall. "Let's go~!"

"She's broke." Kei stated as she glanced at her nails. Mizuki and Ami let out a small laugh at the girl, but Tomoe stood frozen. She had never rejected his offer like that before.

~.~.~

"Ah, the summer heat is really starting to get to me." Nanami exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"It _is_ pretty hot tonight." Ami replied as they sat down on a bench, under the cooler shades of the tree and away from the most crowded parts of the street.

"How about I help you tie up your hair?" Tomoe offered with a smile. "I brought your hairpin just in case." Standing up quickly, Nanami shook her head rapidly.

"No, no. It's okay, Tomoe." Once again, she left him dumbfounded. Somewhere in the distance, a boom was heard and the five was able to see a corner of the fireworks display.

"It's the fireworks!" Ami said excitedly. "Let's go watch!" Their small group made their way quickly to the fireworks show next to the river. The riverside was completely covered with people; it was hard to get past. Pushing and dodging those around them, somehow they were able to make it into the center of the large crowd.

Nanami hopped a little as she tried to look above the heads of those in front of her, who was covering her complete line of sight.

"Do you need me to lift you up?" Tomoe offered as he held her by the waist, preparing to lift her over the many heads of people, before she screamed loudly and ordered him to put her down.

Shocked by the power of her words, he let let her down quickly.

"I—" _Shit_, she mentally thought as she saw his wide, puzzled eyes staring at her with such intensity she just wanted to hide in a hole. "I can see just fine, Tomoe. There's no need to lift me up." She said gently to him over the the sound of the fireworks.

She turned towards the sky, mouth agape and eyes so wide like a child, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The colors reflecting off her face really made her look like a celestial nymph, something the Tengus often called her.

A loud boom was heard and a firework was shot up particularly high in the air, higher than the rest and bloomed over them like a giant flower with the colors of the rainbow.

The summer festival has ended.

* * *

**_»FastForward: Present_**

That was how it was like for the entire week. Nanami did not ask for any help from Tomoe, did not ask for any snacks, and did not let him do _anything_ for her.

It was driving him _crazy_.

He was prepared to rip his hair out soon, if she would not start relying on him again.

He could not think of anything else but her, and those thoughts were only adding to his frustration. Like a lost dog, he wandered around the large shrine looking for his master, and was determined to do _something _for her today.

Shuffling was heard in the warehouse at the back of the shrine where Tomoe just happened to pass by. Poking his head through the door and using his yukata sleeve to cover his nose and mouth from the dust, he finally spotted the person he was looking for.

"Nanami," He called, his voice smooth and soft. "Do you need help?" Nanami was currently standing on a stepping-stool, with tiptoes. She was wearing her usual old, white T-shirt and shorts; her hair tied in a messy ponytail. She seemed like she was trying to get something on the shelf, and was having major difficulties.

"Tomoe!" She exclaimed in surprise, almost losing her balance and giving a heart attack to her shinshi. "No. I don't need any help." She announced stubbornly before going back on her tiptoes and reaching as far as she could, but could not reach the top of the shelf.

"Really, Nanami," Tomoe came closer and stared up at the girl. "I insist, let me help you."

"No." Nanami stubbornly said, not even bothering to spare a glance at her familiar. Getting irritated, Tomoe poked her side a little, causing her to stumble on the stool.

"Look at you," He grit his teeth in annoyance. "You can't even reach the top of a old shelf. You're just a fragile little human, and if you fall and break your neck, it will be _very _troublesome for me. Now get off and let me _help you._" He demanded exasperately but the girl was much more obdurate than he thought.

_"No." _She replied flatly, refusing to come down. "I _don't need your help,_ Tomoe. Sorry for being a 'fragile little human,' but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to break my neck. You're overreacting. Now please, leave me alone." Tomoe ground his teeth in fury at this and finally snapped.

Swiftly grabbing her by the legs, he was able to make her fall backwards _on him_. Screaming in fear, Nanami closed her eyes as she prepared to fall onto the floor, but was instead lifted up by two strong arms.

Tomoe was carrying her bridal style and just scared the heck out of her.

_"Tomoe!" _She screeched. "Don't _do_ that! You scared the life out of me, you know!?" She sighed deeply, trying to calm her raging heart.

"It was _your _fault for being so stubborn." He grumbled unhappily as she struggled in his arms. "What's the matter with you anyways?"

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, wiggling her legs, trying to get back onto the floor.

_"Stop that," _He demanded menacingly, trying to get a better grip on her so he wouldn't drop her. "You've been acting weird all week! Are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding?" She asked ridiculously. "No."

"Then why won't you let me help you?" He seethed. The girl was being _very_ difficult at the moment, and if this wasn't the girl he was currently dating, he would have turned her into ashes.

"Because!" She exclaimed as if it explained everything. "It's _your _fault I'm acting like that!"

"_My_ fault?" He repeated incredulously. "How is it _my _fault? What did _I _ever do?"

"You're too perfect!" She cried. "You do everything for me and I always rely on you. Kei-chan said that I rely on you too much, and that's why we're barely making any progress." She sniffed.

"The hell?" He spat.

"Is that why?" She sobbed in against his chest. "Is that why we're not moving forward? Because I rely on you too much and act too childish?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Nanami." He sighed as he let her down gently and brushed her tears away.

"A relationship needs two people. In this case, me and you. If you try to stand on only one leg, you'll eventually fall." He took her small hand in his, lacing their fingers together tightly. "So for goodness sake, rely on me as well."

"But..." She wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. "But aren't I a bother?" Tomoe let out a small chuckle at that and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and caressing her smooth hair.

"I am your shinshi," He stated gently. "I live to serve you. If you do not rely on me, then I lose my purpose of living. Not to mention, I am now your boyfriend. It will be humiliating for me if I cannot even satisfy your small needs."

"Really?" She asked hopefully only to get a heartwarming smile in return.

"Of course."

"Aw~!" Nanami grinned, though her eyes were still slightly red. "Tomoe actually said something _cute!_"

"You're ruining the moment." He grumbled playfully, glad she had returned to her cheerful self.

"As if the small dusty warehouse did not ruin it already." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Can you say that to me again sometime?"

"No." He scoffed. "This is a one-time thing."

"But it was so cute!" She whined, learning a small glare from the fox.

"Just shut up already." He growled before pulling her against him once again and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey!" She protested, face turning a thousand shades of red. "That wasn't fair!"

"Wasn't it?" He asked teasingly, lifting his perfect eyebrows. "How about this one then?" He once again swooped down towards her, using his index finger to lift her chin up so she was looking directly at him. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before obediently closing her eyes and electricity immediately ran through them as his lips brushed against hers. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, molding her against him, loving how she fit perfectly against him.

Finally pulling away, they shared a cheeky grin as they held each other close.

"Ne Tomeo," Nanami whispered, earning a small hum in reply. "I want to eat a strawberry uiro."

* * *

**Uiro - a traditional Japanese steam cake that are chewy and slightly sweet. Usually they come with different flavors, but here, Nanami specifically asked for a strawberry flavored uiro.**

**Ok, I finished watching season 2 of the anime a few weeks ago, and the ending was NOT FULFILLING AT ALL. _AT. ALL._ Don't get me wrong, I liked the ending, but I wanted to know more! So then I just went ahead to read the manga. In a span of a few weeks, I went from completely oblivious about the story (well that's not really true since I read spoilers -.-''') to completely up-to-date. I find it incredible how much time I spend reading manga and how little time I spend on school work. Hehe.**

**My first one-shot about them had quite a good response, so I was thinking maybe I should write a multi-chapter story on Kamisama Hajimemashita. What do you guys think? Do you think I have potential to write one? Ah I'm still deciding what to write about and whether I should or shouldn't**

**Anyways, how did you guys like this one-shot? Cute? Unsatisfying? Too short? OOC? Critics, comments and suggestions are _always _welcome.**

**R&amp;R Please!**


End file.
